Like Lovers Do
by Measured
Summary: Akiha takes Umeda out for a date after a stressful day. It'd be better if the place had a smoking section. Akiha/Umeda


Title: Like Lovers Do  
Series: Hanakimi  
Character/Pairing: Akiume  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Akiha takes Umeda out for a date after a stressful day. It'd be better if the place had a smoking section.  
Author's note: For Harukami at Yuletide. I just missed getting it as a pinch, but I wrote it anyways because I couldn't resist and posted it for madness.

.

Hokuto was going to fucking strangle a bitch. There was some plague going on at school which meant he was being bothered during his serials and coffee and Sudoku all the way through dispatching cough medicine for kids who should've known better than to come in at all, and then there was the rough scratchy feeling at his own neck which meant that the damned sickness wasn't far off on his own horizon. And to top it all off, now the idiot was dragging him somewhere.

...Ok, if he was telling this story to Io, this would be about the point he got smacked--or shook–with a battle cry of _if you don't want him, then I'll take him off your hands you ungrateful wretch!_ and then some.

Technically Hokuto would have been more predisposed for free food (even if it meant the idiot trying to feed him 'like lovers do' and giving him an idiotic grin to boot while attempting to play footsie under the table) if it hadn't been a day where he wanted to chuck even the people he liked out the window. Also, this restaurant was non-smoking all around, and he desperately needed a cigarette.

It wasn't a bad place. He'd been there before. It had a modern look with big windows that provided a view of the crowds outside that could rival Shinjuku on a busy day. The service was good, and he had enjoyed the food every time he'd been there. It had a nuanced mix of traditional and Western food, so that he could order something like a cheeseburger, or spaghetti and still order a separate dish of Sweet Adzuki beans for dessert. Mind that Akiha was the only one eating Sweet adzuki beans with extra sugar, but it was still a nice option to have around if he had a sudden need for it.

"Relax, senpai," he said.

Akiha was dressed up for the occasion. No bohemian photographer's get up today. It was all Armani suits and pulled back hair. It'd fit better if Akiha's car wasn't the exact opposite of a limo and closer to a clown car. Whenever they got out, they were like a pair of new teenage lovers trying to unwind limbs, now asleep, from their odd positions.

And that was when they _weren't_ fucking in the car. Heaven help them if they were.

Akiha was intuitive, and out of the idiot persona. Right now he was serious, and reading his emotions so well. And that it was really hard to deny him as a boyfriend when he was doing that. Especially when he came upon Akiha's things in his closet – a shirt, a kerchief, a pair of pants cut way too long for him – and didn't feel the instant need to toss them in the garbage.

Akiha beamed. "Will you share your food with me? We could get a sundae together~"

"We already discussed this. Don't push it," Hokuto said.

This was the point where he'd be smoking furiously except he wasn't because he couldn't. If he ever tried to quit smoking _people would die_ in the aftermath of the cravings. Very few people dared bring up his smoking just for this reason.

Akiha had his elbows on the table and his head propped up in his hands. He was grinning at him in a more contented way than his usual bounciness.

"So, senpai...how was your day?"

"At this point I'm hoping whatever plague that's running through the school system will kill off anyone stupid enough to come in when they're hacking and coughing and spreading it even more. Who I have to put up with, even on my damn lunch break. Oh, and my throat is scratchy which means _I'll _be sick soon because they had to go for perfect fucking attendance."

This moment would have been perfect with a cigarette--taking one last drag and fuming at the intake. Ah well. He'd have to make that a rule next time. _If you take me out, there has to be smoking allowed. No exceptions._

"What's it matter, anyways. You don't care about it," Hokuto said.

Akiha looked hurt, as if Hokuto had slapped him. "Of course I care about your day, senpai! I thought talking about it might make you feel better! And if you get sick I'll take gooood care of you--with chicken noodle soup and everything."

To be fair, it had been pretty cathartic. It would have been even moreso if there'd been a dramatic point where he stubbed out a cigarette and then lit a new one, though.

Hokuto snorted, but he knew it was true. He also knew that Akiha would be giving him a puppyface all night if he didn't make a correction on that matter because Akiha cared. He always cared. That was the problem as he cared a little _too much_. And worst of all was that the word 'boyfriend' was steadily becoming a perfect description of Akiha's role in his life. Even worse was that Hokuto was starting not to mind. And he didn't _do_ the whole boyfriend thing. Occasional flings were better because occasional flings didn't want to snuggle and didn't stay overnight. Occasional flings didn't break his heart or encroach on his personal space or solitude. If they did? He'd break ties and there'd be no messy breakup, simply _Go fuck someone else_ and he'd cross another person off his list and spend some time alone for a while.

Hokuto sighed. "Fine. You can come up and stay, but I expect massages. _And_ bubble baths," he said grumpily. "And stop giving me that damned puppyface!"

Akiha clasped his hands together in sheer glee. "Of course, senpai!"

Hokuto blamed the suit. He never could resist a man in a suit – something he wasn't about to let Akiha know lest he use that to his advantage and go _look senpai, a church! Let's get married! I'm already dressed for it~_

Because if he was wearing a suit that fine and looking as good as he was tonight, Hokuto might just lose his senses for a minute and think about saying yes.

Oh well, being alone was overrated. No one to give him massages and make dinner for him then. His flings for all their convenience never bothered. Whenever he drove Hokuto crazy there was bound to be some photoshoot in Paris somewhere. When he was that far away, Hokuto might even miss him. Might. Maybe. Could be.

Oh hell. Who was he kidding? Akiha was never giving up. The least he could do was enjoy him. There were far worse things to be than an idiot, after all.


End file.
